


【all光】无法整理

by kirakei



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakei/pseuds/kirakei
Kudos: 13





	【all光】无法整理

1.  
焉栩嘉醒过来的时候听见自己耳朵边上一阵哼哼唧唧，勉强睁开来眼睛是夏之光被他搂在怀里，大概是被压得喘不过气来，在梦里也蹙着眉，哼哼唧唧地想要把自己掀翻开去。  
焉栩嘉被他蹭了没两下就硬了，本来按理说昨天做的那么狠，他眼下也应该餍足了，可他就这样盯着只穿了条裤衩睡得四仰八叉还打着小呼噜的夏之光，一身细皮嫩肉被自己捏的浑身上下放眼望去全是青一块紫一块，他就觉得自己胯下二两肉立刻又醒了过来。  
夏之光做了一晚上被老虎咬了后脖颈的噩梦，还在半梦半醒之间就觉得什么东西压了什么，湿乎乎热烘烘的，弄得他浑身上下一半得劲一半是不得劲，想要伸脚踹吧又觉得不行，不伸脚吧又好像有什么东西在往自己身子里边探，弄得他只想打滚。

焉栩嘉一开始动，夏之光立马就清醒了，昨晚上挨了一晚上的操，叫得他嗓子都哑了，他以为这位大少爷泄了泄火就能放了自己，结果还是自己他妈的低估了！  
他在那装着半梦半醒的小声哼哼，和个猫儿似的叫春一样一声一声挠在焉栩嘉心底里边，更痒了，套也没戴就直接往里边戳，昨天做完了就随便洗了洗，两个人都跟打了场仗似的浑身上下累的不行，谁成想今早上还能有这一出，夏之光给焉栩嘉腿掰的快成了一百八十度，浑圆的屁股给捏在他手里揉面团一样揉捏，还红肿着的后穴里进进出出的是他那根硬的铁似的性器，等到焉栩嘉趴他背上终于射了进去，夏之光没头没脑地有点想笑。  
这姿势还挺像坐位体前屈。

一大早上做了个体测的夏之光倚在电梯上一边把烟叼嘴里一边摸手机。  
不用想都是一串的未读，他也懒得看，翟潇闻给他发消息问说你跑哪去了？他点了语音含着烟含混不清地说我鬼混去了，怎么翟总今天想起我来啦？  
他站在酒店门口烟刚吸了没两口，还没燃到一半，一辆黑色的宾利“呜”一下停他面前，半长红头发的青年从摇下来的车窗里看他，“抽完再上来。”  
“诶，好”  
夏之光朝他点点头，“麻烦你啦染染”  
坐在车里的林染朝他翻了个白眼。

四九城这个点儿按理来说不该堵，偏生林染今天开车开得跟速度与激情一样，时不时一个刹车，夏之光坐在后排只觉得自己腰几乎要散了架，给人用奇奇怪怪的姿势操了一晚上没突出的腰椎间盘，只怕是再来两个过弯就能直接骨头戳出来。  
他趴过去看林染，带个银色防风镜的小青年侧脸看过去嘴巴抿得死紧，也不知道在想些什么，但夏之光知道对方最吃自己哪一套，因此只凑了上去在那小狗似的撒娇道你别气了呀！哎我下次绝对不喝酒了！  
林染冷冷瞟他一眼，他长得够辣够野，就是这样没什么表情地看人，那眼尾也像把钩子似的能把人魂给勾了去。  
夏之光被他这一眼瞪得心里又是涟漪四起，只觉得小美人今天这发色实在是太漂亮了，“叭”一下亲他脸上，给林染一时惊得脸上表情都差点维持不住，把车给开沟里去。夏之光捂着他那腰在后面哎哟哎哟，林染从后视镜里看他，心想这个呆子，跟人上了床也不知道拿点东西遮一下，胸上那草莓印都快溢出来了。  
他把夏之光送回他住处，穿的一身昨天喝酒时的宽松衬衫的青年趴在车窗上问他来不来吃点东西？  
林染想了想还是摇了摇头，他不是瞎子，看不见夏之光胸上那些红色的痕迹，那是什么意思他清楚的很。

送走了林染，回到自己屋子里，夏之光第一件事就是冲进了卫生间把自己扒了个精光。  
站在莲蓬头底下被水洗刷的里里外外透了个彻，他才扯了块毛巾胡乱擦擦自己脑袋上的头发往客厅走，走两步就又躺倒在沙发上，掏出了手机来看。  
翟潇闻回了他一个骷颅的表情，问他这两天什么时候有空？  
夏之光想了想自己还疼着的屁股，把今晚吧缓缓删了，重新又打了一串字上去，“过两天吧”

没一会就在沙发上睡了过去，梦里还是不安生。  
他像是回到念高中的时候，和一群学弟放了学以后打篮球，有个学弟长得贼白，混在一群天天太阳底下晒得乌漆嘛黑的大老爷们里边，简直比操场旁边过来送水的校花还要白。学弟有天打完球说是要请自己吃东西，他拎着书包糊里糊涂地跟着去了家甜品店，学弟给他买了盒马卡龙，还同他介绍说这叫“少女的酥胸”，当时自己的反应是什么样的？还没来得及想，眼前一晃，学弟已经长大了，穿高定西装人模狗样的端着酒杯过来说给自己敬酒，他哪里敢让这位大少爷给自己敬，自然是一口干了。梦境里的镜头再一转，就是自己在卫生间同学弟搞了起来了。   
梦醒过来夏之光又回味了三分钟，觉得自己委实有点不健康，于是扶着腰上上下下跑了两圈，大半个月没回来住过，家里乱的像个猪窝，以至于他方才洗完澡出来想要找块能落脚的地方都只能是把摆在沙发上的衣服都扔到了地上才能躺上去。  
门铃响的时候他以为是自己刚才在手机软件上喊的保洁阿姨，打开门一看是翟潇闻堵在门口，有点阴沉沉地看着他。

夏之光倒是无所谓地瞧着他，他刚洗完澡，就穿了条裤衩，上面随便找了件背心胡乱搭了下，空荡荡的一览无遗。  
翟潇闻只一眼就能看见他乳头上一块挺清晰的咬痕。  
“哎你先进来行不？”  
夏之光被风吹得有点冷，先把这生了气的祖宗请进屋，别的等会再说。  
等进来了翟潇闻一点给他反应的时间都没有，上来就把手往他身后去探，搞得夏之光在那鬼喊鬼叫说你洗手了没啊！脏哎你！  
翟潇闻听了又是生气，也同他吼说你好意思说我？！  
夏之光给他吼得有点懵，问他什么意思，翟潇闻也没理他，他比夏之光高了大半个头，更遑论身子骨比起几乎是能用一只手就轻而易举折断的夏之光而言，他实在是高大了太多，等他把夏之光裤子给扒了的时候，对方已经是完全被他揽在怀里的姿势了。  
其实都不用看，翟潇闻都能猜到他底下肯定是一片红肿的样子，但真正看到了还是会有点冲击力的。  
他和夏之光是大学同学，双人间的舍友又同一个性向，想要尝试一下性爱的时候很容易就会成为彼此的尝试对象，而在这之后保持的稳定关系又使得翟潇闻在毕业了之后成了夏之光的合伙人。  
只是他们对于彼此之间关系的理解可能还存在点偏差，尤其是当焉栩嘉把夏之光睡着了之后的照片发到翟潇闻的手机上的时候，几乎是瞬间他所能看见的就只有夏之光的嘴角明显有点红肿的痕迹。

流年不利恐怕说的就是眼下的状况，一早上就被连着操了两次，翟潇闻一根手指塞进来的时候夏之光腰就已经软了，被人眼疾手快地捞起来，一把就抱着坐在了卫生间洗手台的台子上，瓶瓶罐罐的化妆品叮叮当当的掉在地上，夏之光还想去看看摔碎了没，又被拧着脖子拉回来同翟潇闻接吻。  
他搞不清楚自己的这位合伙人兼床伴今天是发了什么疯，但他倒是十分确定自己今天恐怕膝盖又要痛上半天。  
被压塌了腰从后面进入，他能从那面镜子里清楚地看见自己的每一丝表情，翟潇闻拽着他的胯骨不让他撞上去，可这样就会进的更深，深的让他有种自己五脏六腑要被捅穿了的错觉。  
翟潇闻在他耳边小声说你看清楚点夏之光是谁在操你？  
停了两秒又把他早就迷离的眼睛对着自己的眼，深深盯了片刻，不知道在看些什么，夏之光想，我脖子扭得好痛。  
他觉得自己有点委屈，焉栩嘉这个狗屁学弟一点都不懂得尊重自己这个这么多年没见的学长，上来就端了杯红的说是要敬敬自己，搞得他这个原本喝白的混着喝了不少，自然是头晕的要命，去了卫生间抱着马桶刚吐完就看见他进来，他还没想好怎么和自己这位身家飞涨的学弟叙叙旧，人家直接就递了张房卡给自己。  
——从某种程度上来说倒是挺实诚，也挺爽快。  
但是翟潇闻今天发什么疯他是真的不懂，被人按在卫生间里操了一回不说，又在房间里的大床上搞了一次，还没打扫的床铺一掀全是螨虫，夏之光差点没给呛死，翟潇闻还能坚持把他干到射不出来，也是挺厉害。

完事了他俩一起躺在地板上，正午的阳光透过窗户洒在地板上，照的两个人都有点晕乎乎的，夏之光突然一拍手，不好！  
我还喊了保洁的阿姨呢！

2.  
夏之光在家躺了好几天，上个楼也是扶着腰，下楼更是摸着扶手走。  
焉栩嘉给他发了消息旁敲侧击问说怎么今天没见到你？他也装个死不搭理。  
翟潇闻大概是有点歉疚之心，到了饭点就给他把饭送来，但夏之光这次长了点心，跟他说你把饭放在门口就行，我自己出去拿。  
他实在有点给搞怕了，更疯的他也不是没有玩过，但是那都是老黄历了，他叼着翟潇闻给他买来的粥的勺子坐在沙发前面发呆，和林染的聊天对话框里上一次对话还停留在几天之前，他觉得这样不行。

夏之光是什么人呀？  
人见人爱花见花开车见车爆胎的小太阳，嘴巴比抹了蜜还要甜，他的好哥哥好姐姐们要是排起队，能从他家门口排到出城的收费站去。  
可是现在，夏之光摸出了手机，看着聊天软件里一水儿的小红点，心下却十分茫然，怎么会这样呢？  
翟潇闻大概是因为自己一直没有接电话而要醋上那么一醋，他是十分理解的，但是焉栩嘉——哎呀！  
夏之光狠狠咬了下勺子，怎么一想起来他自己的屁股就开始痛了呢？

焉栩嘉是他高中的学弟，说是学弟，但一个是本部一个是国际部，上课都不在一栋楼里，能认识也全都是在放学之后的篮球场。  
夏之光念了高三也不是会埋头学习的主，放了学还浑身上下像是有使不完的劲儿，那就去篮球场上撒欢呗，然后就认识了焉栩嘉。  
那时候的焉栩嘉比现在要可爱的多了，扎个苹果头在操场上蹦来蹦去，有时候他和夏之光一个队，还会凑过来哥哥哥哥的喊他，同他低着头小声讨论该怎么打才能赢。  
夏之光挺喜欢这个小学弟，打球技术不错，球品好，输了也不会生气，还会笑眯眯地过来和他打个招呼再走，更重要的是，他长得好看。  
夏之光是个死颜控，长得好看的人他看一眼就走不动道，心里就得开始想着怎么同人家做朋友。  
翟潇闻大学开学第一天就和拎着箱子在门口排队办手续的夏之光遇见了，三两句随便聊了聊发现竟然是同专业的那必然是惊喜的，更不要说两个小帅哥开开心心办完手续到了宿舍楼底下一看，嚯！什么样的缘分能让他们还做室友呢？那可真是好的不能再好了。  
以至于后来两个人喝多了也不知道为什么就滚上了床，醒过来第一件事夏之光不是担心自己和翟潇闻是不是朋友没得做了，而是翟潇闻长这么好看怎么他妈的是个1啊？？

一碗粥夏之光一边玩手机一边喝完了，喝完了觉得嘴里索然无味人生也十分的索然无味。  
给林染发了消息问他的那副画创作的怎么样了，对方也没回他，估计是在画室里忙着，夏之光又打开朋友圈从上翻到下给大家点了一排赞，然后又瘫在了沙发上。  
最近公司里没有什么需要忙得事情，除了那天去谈合作投资碰到了焉栩嘉之外可以说是非常的不用操心，以至于他眼下竟然能闲的在家里偷到了这么几天不去上班都没人打电话来催的好日子。  
人啊就是不得闲，夏之光一边龇牙咧嘴地把从衣柜里掏出来的衬衫套上一边想，今天可别再出什么幺蛾子了。

夏之光大学学的计算机，同翟潇闻在学校的时候就做了挺多外包的活累积了不少经验，等到毕业之后又赶上了互联网发展的顺风车，如今也算是事业小有成就。  
夏之光坐在舞蹈室旁边的空地上，看着带着发带的青年哒哒哒的跑过来，一双眼睛小鹿一样带着笑意的看着他问“今天怎么来了？”  
“有空了就来练练呗”  
开舞社的青年笑眯眯看他，“好呀”  
夏之光会跳舞，念书的时候他是学校里的风云人物，一半的原因就在于他跳舞跳得好，次次学校的表演他永远都是压轴登场的那一个，聚光灯追着他跑，要不是后来练习的时候摔的太重了些他恐怕也是要走演艺路的。  
而在面前这个叫余承恩的青年身上他看到自己从前影子。

他们是在异常饭局上遇见的，夏之光的公司开的有模有样，攒了点钱给家里买了套房，自己又买了一套后他就开始捉摸着投资点别的。  
穿着件海马毛的高领毛衣的舞蹈老师一来，夏之光的眼睛就亮了，自我介绍说叫余承恩的青年坐在他对面，腰板挺得笔直，夏之光随口问了问对方在哪高就？没几分钟就决定给对方投资开家舞社。  
“哎没事”  
他藉着三分酒意拍拍对方肩，“你就当我是在圆梦好了”  
那叫小余的青年就也对着他笑，说好啊，那我永远给你留个位置。

夏之光觉得人和人之间的关系真是非常奇妙，他在挥洒了大约有三条毛巾拧出来的水那么多的汗水之后终于累的瘫在了地上，余承恩很适时地给他送来了一杯水坐在他旁边。  
夏之光爬起来喝完了，对方才问他说怎么突然有空？  
他仰躺在地上——这间舞蹈房的装修他提了好多意见——房顶上画着一颗大大的、笑着的太阳，他想了想，最后说了句“就是有点闲”

夏之光和余承恩聊了挺久，比起想和他上床，夏之光摸着自己的良心想，他其实挺享受和他聊天的。  
余承恩问他最近没谈恋爱吗？他想了想自己才在一天之内和两个不同的人打了炮，而这两个人同自己的关系又好像都算不上情侣——哪有情侣是这样的？  
于是他说没有。  
说话的时候他压在屁股口袋里的手机嗡嗡震了两下，打开来看了是林染给他回的消息。  
余承恩看一眼夏之光看着手机屏幕时脸上露出来的表情，伸了手点了点他额头，“你可要长点心了啊”  
夏之光一边手指飞一样的在键盘上噼里啪啦的摁，一边点头“嗯嗯嗯”，也不知道到底听没听的进去余承恩的这句劝。  
他摇了摇头，看了一眼挂在墙上的钟，告诉他自己下一节课的学员快来了，先走了。  
夏之光一咕噜爬起来差点又没闪着腰，扶着后背同他挥挥手说那我也走啦！小余拜拜！过两天我有空了再来练练！  
快三十岁的人了走起路来还是会一高兴就蹦蹦跳跳，余承恩站在练功房的边上透过大落地窗看着外面，来了的学员凑过来问他，“小余老师看什么呢？”  
他收回了嘴角的那一抹笑，回过头说没什么。

3.  
林染盯着眼前正在嘬着吸管喝奶茶的男的，一边在心里想自己到底是脑子坏了到底看上这个傻子哪里，一边又在恨得牙痒痒怎么没早点下手。  
夏之光对准了杯子里最后一颗珍珠正准备用劲吸上来，杯子就被林染一把抓的拿走了，他就叼着根吸管在空气里晃荡晃荡。  
“哎小染...”  
他对上林染那双眼睛语气就不自觉地低下来，说话的声音也委屈巴巴地像是条受了伤的小狗，“你给我吃呀”  
林染看也没看他，把那塑料杯吱吱嘎嘎的揉了往垃圾桶里一丢，一双眼睛瞪着人视线凌厉地像刀，“你怎么还不走？”  
这个问题可把夏之光难住了，实话实说么？翟潇闻找他找了一天了他就装个死，焉栩嘉刚刚才给他打了个电话他又掐了，溜到林染这里想必是不会有人找来的，更何况，  
——“小染，我的画还没画好呐”

夏之光对上林染没什么脾气，头发留得长长的在脑袋后面扎了个小揪揪的男生在画室里穿一件罩衫，握着调色盘站在画布面前的样子性感极了，夏之光坐在他后面角落里的凳子里看着充足光线下面的林染的侧脸，心想我们小染可真漂亮啊。  
可惜再美的玫瑰也都带刺，就像林染这个辣妹不太好吃进嘴一样。  
夏之光第一次同他见面是在一次饭局上，头发还没蓄长的画家是这次饭局的主人公，夏之光是被中间人介绍了来买画的。  
穿的一身黑的林染戴着黑超抿着嘴角没什么表情走进来的时候，手臂上的那一串纹身就已经是在对夏之光发送信号了。  
够辣，够劲，是夏之光喜欢的款，他想，我得想个办法同他交上朋友。  
可惜的是朋友好做，再往上就不太行了。  
林染转过头来的时候夏之光正专注地盯着他的背影发呆，冷不防被小美人回看过来脸竟然还羞的红了个透。  
“.......”  
搞什么，林染想，这人怎么还玩这出。  
他丢了画笔，盯着夏之光，直到他的神色开始慌张地躲避林染的眼神，他这才满意地开了口。  
“夏之光”  
“啊？”  
“我和你撞号了，你别想着睡我了”  
他看一眼有点懵圈，还没反映过来说的什么意思的夏之光，“你那天让我去接你，我看见你身上了”  
他指指夏之光的腰，“你的反应是骗不了我的”

“挺遗憾的”  
林染把他送出画室的时候耸耸肩，头发颜色掉成了粉色的男孩子还是和第一次见面一样穿一身黑，腿上的新纹身还是上一次夏之光陪他一块去弄的，纹的时候夏之光看上去比林染这个真正接受操作的人还要紧张，完了对他嘘寒问暖体贴地简直让林染怀疑自己不是在腿上纹了个身，而是来截肢的。  
他站在台阶上看着夏之光，脑袋圆溜溜的青年有一双又大又明亮的眼睛，看着人的时候总让人不由自主地想呼噜呼噜他的脑袋。  
以前是觉得他们之间还有可能，林染想，所以他总是矜持的，被动的，但是今天他把话说明白了，他又觉得在那里沉默了半天没说话的小狗像是被自己给欺负了。  
“你还是可以来画室找我玩”  
他终于伸出手去摸了摸夏之光的脑袋，是和自己想象了无数遍一样的手感，毛茸茸的、软绵绵的，“毕竟画还没给你呢”  
他当然知道夏之光不会是他的，但是这样直截了当地拒绝后夏之光眼睛里一瞬间露出来的落寞神色又让他产生了一种自己是不是在欺负他的疑问。  
但是那又怎么样呢。  
地球少了谁都会继续转动，就像他知道夏之光不会永远为自己停留一样，不如早点断了念想的好。

躲了自己快小半个月的人居然接了电话，焉栩嘉挑了挑眉毛朝坐在自己对面的任豪示意他该把打赌的那杯酒喝了，边同电话那端的人讲话。  
夏之光一开口焉栩嘉就觉察出他情绪不对，又是大字型躺尸躺在自家客厅的夏之光敷衍的回答对面的问题，其实毛都没听进去。  
他之前工作忙的时候养的猫都送去了朋友家里，今天回来的路上顺道就给接了回来，一回家从猫包里放出来，自然是昂首挺胸的在自己的地盘里巡视，夏之光猝不及防被其中一只当胸一jio踩得嗷一嗓子，都快忘了的电话那端的焉小少爷心里也跟着一紧，手机差点没飞出去。  
今天攒的局攒了挺久，都是有工作要忙的人，任豪看来了没半个小时讲电话恐怕就讲了二十分钟的焉栩嘉挂了电话匆匆忙忙地就要往外走，挑着眉毛问他去哪儿啊？  
焉栩嘉只说了句公司有点事。  
——这哪里时公司有事，任少挺了然地点点头，嗯嗯嗯地说行行行，那嘉嘉你赶紧忙去啊，忙完了有空来喝酒啊！

焉栩嘉走出去没两分钟又折回来，推开门就看见今天一同来的徐一宁趴在任豪肩膀上不知道在同他说什么，笑的像是开了花。  
任豪看见他回来也没避着，反而把徐一宁往自己怀里又搂了搂，弄得徐家的小少爷挺不高兴的锤了他一拳，他也不恼，还捉了人的手去在嘴边吻了吻，看的焉栩嘉愣是在这屋里像是吹了阵无根风，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“仔细看看还有什么没带的！”  
他把门甩上的时候听见里面的人带着点笑意说，焉栩嘉没搭理，只大步地走了。

车开到半道他才想起来自己没有夏之光家里的地址。  
原本打着想要同他好好发展的主义，谁能想到第一次见面自己就硬是没把持住同夏之光睡了，之后在脑子里边打好了草稿的计划就通通成了纸上谈兵，怎么也施行不起来了。  
八九点钟的主干道依然堵车堵得叫人抓耳挠腮恨不得插了翅膀飞去，可偏偏焉栩嘉开着车十分老神在在不知在想些什么。  
他知道自己给那人打个电话过去就能知道夏之光家住哪，他们俩挺熟——至少比自己和夏之光要熟上许多，但这样恐怕会被嘲笑上很久，他可不想。  
但更加不想的是，焉栩嘉阴沉着脸将烟灰弹出了窗，想道，他更加不想这时候翟潇闻同夏之光先联系上。

4.  
有人来敲门的时候夏之光正在洗澡，蓝牙音箱里放着歌，他一个人在热气蒸腾的淋浴间里放声高歌，唱到一半被打断是一件很难受的事情，但是他头发上的沫子还没被冲干净就滴滴答答地拖着一地水痕看手机，那个联络人让他很不想接通。

焉栩嘉沉着脸等这栋房子里的主人来开门的功夫，只觉得自己在风力已经被吹成了傻逼。  
巡逻的保安路过了这栋房三次，问了他三遍同样的问题，“你是谁？你为什么在这里？你准备干什么？”  
非常好，非常的有哲学意义，焉栩嘉咬牙切齿地想。  
赵磊叫他去他家里拿夏之光的地址，他对自己的这位可以说是在一块长大的发小的行径简直要嗤之以鼻，“你没手机吗？”  
同夏之光念了同一所大学但不同专业因而也不同校区，如今已经是能够独当一面的独立音乐制作人赵磊对焉栩嘉的问题非常有耐心，“回国这么久也不联系我，一上来就是要夏之光的地址”  
他在电话那端轻轻笑了一下，清越嗓音像是会勾人，“嘉嘉，你也真不怕我吃醋呀？”  
赵磊到底是真吃醋还是假吃醋焉栩嘉一时之间有点分不清，不过飞车杀过去穿着白色摇粒绒睡衣的青年带着帽子倚在门口如约把写着夏之光的地址递给他的时候，焉栩嘉委实有点心虚。  
“你妈妈叫我一定要亲口和你说啦”  
看焉栩嘉的眼神永远都是温温柔柔的青年揉了揉比自己高上一头的小男孩的脑袋，眼角的笑意是实打实的，“你再不回家她真的要打你屁股了嘉嘉”

夏之光来开门的时候心情不算太恶劣，但是显然在门口等了很久的人心情有点糟糕，不过夏之光觉得自己应当被原谅，毕竟他是真的在洗澡，他可没有骗人。  
这是焉栩嘉第一次来夏之光家，除了穿着浴袍相当放荡的把半个胸都露在外面以滋迎接之外还有屋子里的一窝小猫在欢迎他的到来。  
毛茸茸小动物显然让焉栩嘉的心情放松不少，连带着他原本皱在一块的眉毛眼下都舒展了开，蹭在他脚边的布偶猫让他觉得熟悉，下一秒就是一块白花花的胸脯从他眼前闪过去，夏之光伸手把那只漂亮的动物捞进自己的怀里，捉了他的爪子对自己打招呼。  
“你看，眼睛像不像你？”  
焉栩嘉不想回答这个问题，“你能不能把衣服穿穿好？”  
他歪着头盯着夏之光的乳头想，一点印子都没留下来，啧，却全然不知自己的动作同夏之光怀里的那只漂亮猫咪一样，歪着头瞪着眼的模样都是如出一辙。  
夏之光不知道焉栩嘉是怎么知道的自家地址——不过他想要知道有的是办法，毕竟他们是同学，就算是前后辈的关系中间也连着数不清的老同学旧相识，就像是张蛛网一样盘根错杂地将他们两个原本不应该再想干的人都连起来。  
更何况，夏之光把猫放下了地让它自个玩去，自己公司里还要那么多张嘴在等着吃饭呢。

焉栩嘉从赵磊那里离开的时候，长他一些的青年用足够他听见的声音问他和夏之光是玩玩呢还是动真格？  
焉栩嘉的步子在那里顿了几秒后才终于往前迈，这个问题委实有点难倒他了。  
实话说第一次发生关系那纯属是见色起意临场发挥，穿西装的男人还特意选收腰的款式，在他看来那就是纯粹的勾引，更不要说夏之光在认出自己之后那个有点慌乱——还有点自己都没有意识到的下意识的讨好一样的神情让他觉得烦躁。  
搞什么，他看着旁边的投资人肥胖又笨拙地手搂在夏之光的肩上，同他姿势暧昧地说着夏总再来一杯！他就又忍不住烦躁。  
忍住，他对自己说，所以他不动声色地给夏之光放下在桌子上的酒杯满上，52度的白酒，夏之光已经喝了一盅，他毫不怀疑这一杯再下去他可能会就此断片——夏之光脸颊上那两坨绯红色的腮红已经快要从脸上飞起来了，像两只翩翩欲飞的蝴蝶。  
焉栩嘉站起来说我敬夏总一杯的时候他感觉到所有在座的都是一愣，就算他年纪轻资历浅，刚从美国念完书回来上任不足一个月，但他的姓氏背后所隐藏的巨大的财富与地位也是值得这里的每一个人恭恭敬敬地尊他一声财神爷的，而现在他说他要敬夏之光一杯。  
在很久很久以前，直到夏之光开始真正的踏入社会之前，他都是不会喝酒的。  
而现在，他在听见焉栩嘉说出那句话之后就立刻察觉到了席间气温的降低，而他在一秒钟的时间里就已经让自己的脑子清醒了过来，在焉栩嘉做任何动作之前抢先端起了不知道什么时候已经被满上的酒盅，仰头就倒了进去。  
“令狐冲呐”  
靠在椅背上的青年看不出究竟是满意还是不满意，事实上从踏进这间包间开始，夏之光的视线就没有和他真正的对上过。  
毕竟是曾经有过交情——还不是太一般的交情的人，夏之光想，这样的情形简直不知道该用什么来形容。  
他得承认自己有点靠酒精泄愤的意思，不过好在很快话题就揭了过去，焉栩嘉继续安静地坐在主位上神色淡淡的不知道在想些什么，而显然是被刚才的那一冲冲得后劲上来的夏之光，也就与他成为了这间烟雾弥漫的典型中式饭局里两个沉默的观众。  
连带着他俩究竟是什么时候消失的，如果当天同席的被问起来，恐怕也给不出一个确切的答案。

回忆就此结束，而面对夏之光的问题，焉栩嘉梗了半天没想出答案。  
他直截了当地问自己，“你是来和我打炮的呢？还是来干别的事的？”  
坦荡荡，焉栩嘉其实心里有点佩服的对夏之光，他永远都是这样，高兴了就要笑不高兴了就要哭，难受的时候会大声地说出来，伤心了那就要让全世界知道今天的自己心情很糟糕，他从来不会把任何东西憋在心里。  
他以为夏之光被这个世界打磨上几年会成蒙尘的明珠，可他没想到的是站在自己面前的还是那个高中时候从球场上下来对自己伸出手发出邀请的夏之光。  
——而眼下他当然不会拒绝。  
只不过时间还长，他想，所以他挑了挑眉毛接过夏之光递过来的水，故意在手触碰到的时候挠了挠他的手掌心，缓慢的、不轻不重的、充满了挑逗性意味的力道。  
果然他看见夏之光从上到下 突然就像触电了一样的抖了抖。  
他还是不会掩饰。

于是焉栩嘉也起了坏心眼，像猫一样的眼睛又大又圆，笑起来的时候眼尾上翘会很有甜美味道，可惜这样的甜美笑容放在十年前夏之光会称赞一句弟弟真甜，而现在在这么一件润滑剂与保险套齐全，道具与床铺都已做好准备的屋子里，只会让他觉得后尾椎骨发凉，某些地方发紧罢了。  
“你猜猜看呢”  
看着自己的小学弟人美声甜，撸着路过的傻猫的动作娴熟地让那吃里扒外的小家伙立刻倒戈，翻了肚皮就开始喵喵乱叫，这让夏之光想到了自己。  
“哥哥，你可以猜一猜嘛”

5.  
隔天夏之光从床上爬起来的时候看见厨房里有人影在晃动，一大早上的他还没睡清醒，看那身高也不像烧饭的阿姨，吓得他差点要大喊救命。  
焉栩嘉端着锅里两个煎糊了的荷包蛋笑的一脸纯良淑德，几乎要让人忘掉昨天在床上是怎么作恶多端的了。  
夏之光之后反思自己到底是哪里做错，想来想去觉得可能是自己讲的那句“你怎么还没走？”中语气过于惊讶，伤了小少爷的心。  
其实也不怪他，从来他和翟潇闻都是心照不宣在外面开间房，搞完了各回各家，平常在外面偶尔换换口味也自然是不会带回家的，这次不知道怎么就脑子坏了和焉栩嘉在家里打了炮，实话说夏之光现在走近卫生间看见那洗手台脑子里画面就出来了。  
“哎呀——”  
痛苦的抱着自己脑袋就蹲在了地上的夏之光十分想穿越回几个小时之前把自己摇醒，“真的好烦啊——”

最后早饭自然还是出去买着吃的。  
家里的锅灶从住进来就几乎是个摆设没有用过，夏之光被焉栩嘉问说平底锅在哪里的时候自己也捏着下巴想了半天，垃圾桶里还有大少爷方才毁掉的两颗蛋，焦黑的半点看不出原来的模样，还可疑的冒着烟。  
夏之光去洗漱了出来和问他还有没有锅使的焉栩嘉四目相对，对对方厨艺的怀疑以及对自我的保护让他最终把焉栩嘉推出了厨房门。  
焉栩嘉提议说他开车送夏之光去公司，“下次要是来谈合作的话，就当提前熟悉一下路线了”  
总觉得哪里有点不对的夏之光歪着头站在那里思考了几秒，最终点了头——有人约他晚上喝酒，久违地决定再次拥抱生活的夏之光认为这样刚好省去了晚上找代驾的麻烦。  
而坐在车上，系上副驾驶的安全带，引擎在焉栩嘉的操纵下发出了运转良好的轻微轰鸣后，夏之光把脑袋枕在座椅上才后知后觉地察觉出那一点轻微的错乱感到底是源自何处。  
——就算是要谈合作的事宜，也只会是他去焉栩嘉他们那里啊，甲方乙方好像搞错了吧？？

从停车场下来的时候夏之光总感觉有道视线黏在自己背上，他回过头来看看四处又没有人，大约是幻觉，他想，停车场里死过人的传说又从他脑海深处蹦出来，他突然没来由的觉得背后一阵寒，赶紧进了电梯离开了。  
小半个月没来上班，公司一切运转良好，美丽婀娜的助理小姐踩着一双恨天高“哒哒哒”地走进来，看他坐在办公室里还露出了点吃惊的神色。  
夏之光无辜地耸耸肩，这是他的公司，怎么每个人看见他脸上的表情都是如此的微妙？  
“额”  
助理小姐难得有点语塞，“翟总知道您今天来公司了吗？”

翟潇闻和夏之光彼此之间对他们的这段关系有一定认知上的误差，这是夏之光从很早之前就知道的。  
最开始的时候只是很简单的会在打飞机的时候替对方撸两把，男孩子之间做这种事，这没什么，半推半就地就在对方手里射出来的夏之光想，但很快他就发现翟潇闻对他的态度不一样了，他开始走到哪里都爱和他一块，没事就来搂着夏之光，比他高上许多的青年看上去温柔又无害，抓住他的胳膊的时候力气大的简直可怕。  
他以为自己足够粘人，但是遇到翟潇闻他甚至怀疑对方是不是有肌肤依赖症。  
“我觉得你这样有点不好”  
夏之光握着手机看信息，翟潇闻非要挤过来从后面揽着他的腰睡，“你是个男的翟潇闻，这样我们好奇怪啊”  
夏之光和他第一次上床是在他们的产品拉到了第一笔投资的那晚上。  
两个人都喝多了，在狭窄的出租屋里——那时候他们已经从学校宿舍搬了出来，自己在学校附近租了屋子住——翟潇闻凑过来吻他——他从来没吻过夏之光，在此之前——夏之光被他吻得楞在原地，他不知道自己应该做什么反应。  
他的脑子里很乱，有很多很多的开心，和眼前的这个人一起几乎不吃不喝了一个多星期，终于完成了最后的测试，在规定的时间里做出来了，他们得到了投资，得到了钱，也得到了朝自己的梦想更近一步的垫脚石。  
但他也有些慌乱，可以接吻吗？没有给他反应的时间，翟潇闻的吻也和他的人一样，黏黏糊糊的缠上来，让人忘掉自己的呼吸节奏，他们在凌乱的出租屋里接吻，然后互相触碰，客厅的破沙发施展不开，随便动一动就会踢翻一堆扔在地上的材料，或者是将电脑踹的翻掉。  
夏之光惊呼着要去把电脑扶起来，又被翟潇闻拉回去。  
他把润滑和保险套拿出来的时候夏之光才意识到他是蓄谋已久而非一时的酒后起意，只是还在疑惑自己和他之间的号码问题，就已经被猝不及防进入身体的手指又带走了神智。

但他们之间始终没有说过我爱你或者说是任何确定关系的话语，哪怕是最开始的时候也没有。  
因此，夏之光看着站在他面前神色十分恼怒地翟潇闻想，你在生气什么呢？Open relationship，他是这么理解他们之间的关系的，翟潇闻想必也是。  
他们心安理得地在需要逢场作戏的场合各自搂着怀里的男孩或者女孩，踏进电梯然后“滴”声的门禁打开的声音后接着是各种不和谐的声音，但也会在某个寂寞的礼拜天滚上床单然后让肢体交缠在一块。  
夏之光觉得他们之间的关系仅仅是各取所需——夏之光需要一个好的合作伙伴，一个可以在性爱激情过后躺在床上谈论工作当中烦恼的炮友，而翟潇闻需要的，夏之光抬起头看着他想，应该也差不多。  
“有什么事吗？”  
夏之光喝了一口水问，站在他的桌子前面的翟潇闻看起来有些生气，但他没有表现的很明显。  
“......”  
他们两个沉默地对视了一会，然后翟潇闻有点牵强地扯了下嘴角，“你突然又来上班，让我以为公司出什么事了”  
夏之光耸耸肩，喝他的咖啡，“总不能一直不来，我也要拿工资的哇”  
又是沉默。  
翟潇闻推门出去之前又回头看一眼夏之光，“焉栩嘉，是不是？”  
夏之光手上拿着的早餐，一看就不是他的风格。  
夏之光没有抬头。  
“从来都不关他的事情”  
在翟潇闻关门之前夏之光终于说道，“你知道的，翟潇闻，从来都和他没有关系”

6.  
不管承认不承认，夏之光想，他和翟潇闻之间必须要把话说开来，不然情况只会比现在再糟糕上一百倍——虽然现在也已经足够糟糕了。  
但他想要聊一聊的愿望也仅仅局限于自己的愿望，等他从办公室里出来的时候问起助理翟潇闻的去向，对方已经是对他耸耸肩说翟总刚刚出去了。  
“...好吧”  
夏之光沉默了几秒钟终于憋出这么一句话来，实话说翟潇闻就算还在他其实也不知道怎么开口，我们本来就也不是情侣？这话说出来简直——不，十成十的就是个妥妥的死渣男，以他对翟潇闻的了解，对方听完之后发疯的可能性可以说是百分之一千，无论是对对方还是自己来说，选在公司里都不是一个好打算。  
“老板，你们是不是闹矛盾了啊？”  
助理看他站在那里手挠着桌子挠了半天也没挠出个结果，左思右想还是把自己心里想问的话问了出来，谁知道她老板被问了之后又露出了一脸“我也不知道啊”的样，两个人面面相觑了十分钟她的顶头上司也跑了。

好好上班的计划施行了不到半天就宣告泡汤，出来的时候还拿着从办公室带出来的文件，坐在公司楼下的咖啡厅里遇上了三个摸鱼的员工并且成功地把他们吓得掉头就走了之后，夏之光觉得自己心情舒畅了许多。  
我好坏啊，夏之光想，难得做一回坏人原来是这样的令人通体舒畅。  
然后他转头就看见了站在咖啡厅的大玻璃窗外戴着墨镜在理头发的翟潇闻。  
如果这一切都能够用高速摄像机记录下来的话，夏之光想，自己手上拿着的那杯热可可飞起来又砸向地面溅出来的水花一定是非常美丽的。

怎么说呢，这种时候谁先动谁就输了，夏之光想自己绝对不能表现出来看见了玻璃外面的翟潇闻，但显然装瞎是没有用的，因为翟潇闻已经发现了他。  
戴着墨镜的男人在咖啡店的玻璃前气势汹汹地敲着玻璃，任哪个路人看见了都会觉得这人有点毛病，但是翟潇闻一点也不在意别人到底怎么看他的，他现在只想把夏之光拽出来好好同他说道说道。  
然后他就看见夏之光站在一滩融化了的巧克力热可可里面，对着自己，笑了一下。

面对面的坐着喝饮料，这样的场景很容易让人开始想起从前，翟潇闻看一眼坐在他对面的青年，扣到脖子的衬衫明晃晃的就是四个大字“欲盖弥彰”，他确定肯定以及一定早上在停车场里夏之光看见了自己，而这个从焉栩嘉的车上下来的傻子看见自己的一瞬间露出来的神情和之后走路的速度都让他怀疑夏之光是不是背着自己把股份全卖了。  
而夏之光盯着自己眼前的这杯还在冒着腾腾热气的可可，心里除了对为什么要点这么烫的饮料现在喝都不能喝的悔恨之外，大概就是那么一点点的触动。  
创业从来都不是一帆风顺的，最穷的时候身上所有的钱都押在了项目上，大冬天连开暖气的钱都没有，他和翟潇闻两个人就去学校里的咖啡厅蹭空调，一壶咖啡从早喝到晚，面对面的敲代码敲到关门才走。

翟潇闻是那种活的很恣肆的人，感情外放又热烈，他想要对一个人好的时候恨不得二十四小时都和他黏在一块，夏之光最开始的时候不很适应，总是在对方没来由的就和自己皮肤接触时惊到跳起来。  
“干嘛啊？喜欢你才抱你的啊？”  
对喜欢这两个字很敏感的夏之光通常会脸红，然后被凑过来观察他耳朵到底能红到什么程度的翟潇闻蹭到整个人都像只炸毛的猫一样到处窜，但翟潇闻从来没觉得自己做的有什么奇怪的。  
“你是男生啊”有时候夏之光会试图和他讲道理，“男生之间不能这样乱搂搂抱抱地”  
“为什么不能？”  
——这种时候只需要这样一个反问就能让已经被bug和房租折腾的脑子一团浆糊的夏之光彻底哑掉。  
“而且靠在一起很暖和啊”  
因为咖啡店的老板要回家生小孩所以决定歇业之后，虽然已经是稍微有点暖意的春天但是坐在除了被窝之外的地方依然会让人冷得脑子都冻住，两个人窝在出租房里拼在一块的床上，像两只抱团取暖的小动物一样裹紧被子用共同的频率发抖。  
上一任租客留下来的床铺在某一个乍暖还寒的日子里轰然倒塌，而他们的第一项进款也终于打进了账户。  
漫天都是床底下被溅起来的灰尘，呛得人直咳嗽，但夏之光想自己那时候一定是非常非常非常高兴的。  
被窗户外的阳光散射的灰尘像是雪花一样落在翟潇闻的头上，夏之光把手机扔下冲过去拥抱对方，然后在对方一动不动地时候拍拍他脸问他是不是高兴傻了呀？翟潇闻盯着他看的时候眼睛里深的像是汪了一滩水，他扯起嘴角终于笑起来的时候夏之光记得自己忍不住抱着他的脸“叭”的亲了一下。  
“太好了！”  
他记得那时候的自己说，“有你陪着我真的太好了！”

而现在他们早就把那时候想要的都得到了——房子、车子以及被人肯定的社会地位，却只能面对面的坐着用勺子搅拌面前的饮料相顾无言。  
沉默带来的尴尬情绪没有持续太久，两个人很一致地开始朝着窗户外面的行人发呆，路过的男孩、女孩或者是被牵着走的宠物都能吸引他们的注意力，然后他们在突然之间又心有灵犀的视线交错，紧接着又开始游离。  
“你不应该骗我”  
在把终于凉下来的可可一饮而尽之后，夏之光尽量让自己的声带平稳的说出这句话，而他发现一旦说出来之后整个人的心里负担好像都被卸了下来一样，“你看，撒一个谎你要用无数个谎去圆他”  
他的眼睛亮晶晶的，里面像是有一团火在烧一样，而翟潇闻只是沉默地看着那一捧火光，这一次他不确定自己是否能重新拥有这一团亮光，但他可以确定的是这束光芒在逐渐的远离他——如果他始终保持沉默的话。

7.  
任豪其实并不是第一次见到夏之光，但是夏之光并不知道。  
穿深蓝色卫衣的青年，戴着一幅圆的金属边框眼镜，夹着烟给人敬酒的样子看起来非常的熟练，但是他的穿着打扮又是这样的格格不入，和周遭所有穿着笔挺西装的人相比较而言，他看上去简直像是个刚从教室里赶过来的学生。  
这让任豪在与他握手的时候有那么一瞬间的迷惑。  
他看着眼前的男孩，搂着他肩膀的男人热情地向他介绍说这是我们任总，小夏，你和他认识一下！他看向这个被称呼为小夏的青年，他的眼睛大概是因为长时间的休息不好而显得有些疲惫，看向自己的时候他能清楚地看见里面满布的血丝，以及一丝没有到达眼底的笑意。  
于是他也伸出手，握住他伸过来的、刚才握着烟的手，对他说“幸会”  
那一场饭局他不是主角，前半程由于他的迟到错过了一大半，说是自罚三杯但谁都知道他的身份因此只是意思意思，但任豪还是喝了一盅，坐下来的时候他看见坐在自己对面的青年看着自己，神色似乎有点担忧，于是他对他笑了一下。  
小夏是吗，他想，自身都难保了怎么还有空关心别人呢？

中途有电话进来他出门去接，在转角的卫生间遇见刚吐完出来地夏之光。  
眼睛喝的血红的青年倚在门框上吸烟，身边还弥漫着一股刚刚呕吐过后混杂着胃酸的难闻味道，脸颊用力地凹陷下去深深吸入一口，再缓慢的吐出一个烟圈来，一边对着电话里正在撒娇的青年回答说我马上回来的任豪盯着他的手想，他的手挺好看的。  
夏之光大概是看见了他，又朝他笑笑，看他在打电话于是没有开口。  
等他把手机放回口袋里才有些客套的对他寒暄，“任总也出来透透气吗？”  
他嗯了一声权当回答，然后气氛就又陷入了尴尬的沉默。  
站在卫生间攀谈的话怎么想都很奇怪，夏之光递烟给他的时候他顿了一下才去接，他注意到夏之光手上戴着的手链有些眼熟，但一瞬间他没想起来自己在哪里见过，他摆摆手示意自己不抽，于是夏之光的脸上又露出了那种尴尬之后有点自嘲的笑容。

那天的饭局他甚至没有打招呼就直接走了，从停车场开车出来才打了个电话给饭局的主人，一句抱歉说的非常没有诚意，但是对方大概也并不在意，任豪会愿意来就已经算是赏光给面子值得吹嘘的事情。  
夏之光这个名字在他的脑子里大约停留了一个晚上的时间，等他推开哭着打电话过来的小少年的家门的时候他就已经把这个名字忘到脑后了。

第二次见面的时候是在家里——准确说是他很少回去的祖宅。  
他父亲再婚之后他就很少回来了，名义上的继母带回来的儿子和他之间的关系微妙且尴尬，父亲的财产分割早在他母亲还在世时就已经完成，外人评价他父亲和继母之间的结合时往往会戏谑地说一句这是真正的爱情。  
真正的爱情到底是什么样的呢？任豪偶尔会想这个问题，对他这样的家庭和出身来说，爱情——或者说是保有目的性的爱情是从来不缺的，从他还没成年开始就有很多人试图往他身上凑，男孩、女孩，有的是带着好奇地来接近他，而更多的则是带着明确的目的性试图从他这里得到些什么。  
他也清楚地知道自己的使命，保证家族的产业与名声不葬送在自己的手里，这是他需要做的唯一一件事，至于其他的，并没有什么人会在意。  
徐家的幼子是一个很好的联姻对象，对任豪来说，从小就跟在自己后面长大的小男孩送给自己的成年礼物是自己的身体——或许是出于本意又或许是出于家族的授意，谁知道呢，任豪想，他不是太在意。

但是今天，他有点惊讶地看到夏之光出现在自己的面前。  
他的便宜弟弟——继母带来的那个小孩，事实上这么多年里他和他之间说过的话几乎不会超过客套的那几句寒暄，挽着夏之光的胳膊正在很高兴地指着照片墙上说着些什么。  
“光光？”  
翟潇闻看出夏之光的走神，“你有没有在听我说呀？”  
他有点不高兴地噘着嘴，神情看起来娇气又天真的像是个在撒娇的小孩，任豪站在离他们五米左右的地方，有点出神地想，他从来不知道翟潇闻在别人面前是这样的，他的弟弟，没有任何血缘关系的弟弟，和他说话的时候永远都是在盯着自己的脚或者是越过自己的脸看向某个虚空的焦点，偶尔在吃年夜饭的时候他们目光会突然相接，这时候任豪最大的乐趣就是在心底猜测第几秒的时候翟潇闻会把眼睛别过去。  
而现在，他亲昵的搂着一个男孩的胳膊，因为他的走神而嘟着嘴巴的侧脸看上去陌生极了，而那个男孩的脸上露出来的非常包容的、有点无可奈何的神情，又让任豪眯了眯眼睛。

“...任总？”  
他听见夏之光有点困惑的声音，大概是听见了这里的动静所以转过头来。  
夏之光脸上的神情变化连续不断，任豪想，他大概不知道自己的表情变化有多丰富，有多——可爱。他像是在疑惑自己为什么会出现在这里，看了看自己又看向翟潇闻，对方张开嘴似乎像是想介绍自己的身份，但是任豪在他的声音发出之前先说了出口。  
“我是他哥哥”  
任豪像是任何一个家庭里可靠又温暖的大哥一样向夏之光伸出手，同时拍了拍翟潇闻的肩膀用劲搂了搂，“怎么，我们小闻没同你说起过我？”

那顿饭吃的非常尴尬，甚至要比任豪父亲再婚之后重新组成的一家四口第一次坐在饭桌上吃饭的气氛还要再尴尬上几分。  
以翟潇闻的合伙人——也许还有别的身份但是他没有明说——出席这次家宴的夏之光直到开席之前都有点迷惑，在翟潇闻被叫走之后盯着照片墙的眼神几乎要把那几张照片盯出一个洞。  
而翟潇闻的神色里，任豪抿下一口酒后带着点微妙的笑容想，他的神色里有很多他看懂了的慌张与无措。  
“上次见面没来得及自我介绍”  
任豪主动地走过去和落单了的夏之光攀谈，这一次他们有足够的时间好好进行交流，“小闻没告诉过我们他还有个合伙人”  
他很认真地盯着夏之光的眼睛看，这样就绝不会错过他的每一丝神色的变化，“家里对小闻的事业还是挺上心的，你这次能来，妈妈对他也能更放心一点”  
而在任豪说完这句之后夏之光的脸上果然如任豪所料的露出了一丝空白。  
果然，任豪有点痛快地仰头喝了一口酒想，翟潇闻果然没和他说实话。

餐后他听见门廊里传来的争执，两个人都在尽量的将声音压低，但显然有心的人就能听清楚他们之间的对话。  
老套又俗气的内容，你为什么要骗我？为什么让我觉得所有现在得到的都是靠我自己的努力而不是因为你的家庭？  
光光你听我说...  
任豪耸耸肩无所谓地离开，接下来就不是他的事情了，翟潇闻第一次向家里寻求帮助的时候就应该想清楚后面会发生的一切，任豪相信他在这个家里生活了这么久应该早就学会了怎么圆滑地处理这些问题。

8.  
夏之光想破脑袋也没想明白自己为什么会和任豪一起出现在超市里逛生鲜时蔬，以前他和翟潇闻住一块的时候两个人都是厨房杀手，开始的时候还颇有一点偏要勉强的味道，把一个锅烧通了一个壶烧着烧着直接被焠了变了色之后，他们终于还是老老实实地下馆子或者叫外卖了。  
而现在，夏之光推着超市的购物车，有点迷惑地跟在任豪后面，看着他站定在蔬菜柜台前面，拿起两个在他看来完全没有任何区别的土豆，正面检查了一圈又从反面检查了一遍，然后放回到购物车里。  
大概是看他的眼神实在是有点惊悚，任豪把土豆放进去的时候还和夏之光解释说，菜还是要多挑一挑，一宁有点挑嘴，我也习惯了。  
他看着夏之光的眼睛，很真诚的平视他，“见谅啊，光光”

等到拎着两大袋子蔬菜饮料之类的烂七八糟的东西，站在超市出来的马路边等着任豪把车从车库里开出来，夏之光才开始反思自己是不是今天和翟潇闻的那一架没有吵出来，以至于让自己的脑子都被堵住了。  
任豪摇下车窗对他招招手，夏之光皱了皱眉头想，搞得我好像很听话一样，但他也还是乖乖地走了过去，打开后座把东西放好，坐上了副驾。  
“你...”  
夏之光在忙着插保险带，任豪就这样歪着头看着他，发出了半个音节之后又开始沉默，夏之光也用眼神问他接下来的话，他只是笑，于是他愈发的一脑袋雾水。

他们之间没有什么话题可聊，自从上次在任家的老宅的那一次不太愉快的晚餐之后，他和任豪就再也没见过，夏之光不知道任豪已经知道他和翟潇闻之间的争吵和原因，因此当对方状似无意地提起他和翟潇闻之间的事情时，他也只能沉默着尴尬的笑。  
“...不是我男朋友”  
这是中间夏之光唯一的一句完整的语句，他小心翼翼地看一眼任豪，大概在心底实在不知道应该把他放在哪个位置去进行交流，“我和他之间不是这种关系”  
于是换来任豪颇有深意的一眼。  
“焉栩嘉对你也很上心”  
他像是完全没看见夏之光的脸色在一瞬间变得有多难看一样毫不在意的说，“上次和我们一块喝酒的时候才来就走了”  
他像是在说什么有意思的事情，“我们还都好奇那天是谁来着，没想到是你”

脑子疼，如果一定要让夏之光说出自己的心情如何的话恐怕他也只能说出这三个字出来。  
早上出门之前他应该看一看黄历的，他想，不然也不会有这么多事情，也不会这么倒霉了。  
但他什么也没有说，和任豪从停车场出来了之后又跟着他上到他的公寓，站在电梯里的时候他盯着镜子里的自己有点出神地想，没有想到任豪会住在这里，而在进到对方家里时他又在惊讶对方和自己想象中的不一样了。  
“随便坐”  
进去就把鞋子随意地脱在门口的家主人身体力行地告诉夏之光不必拘束，但如果真的说一句他就能做到，夏之光坐在沙发上想，那他才是真的脑子坏掉了。

徐家的那个小少爷他知道，饭局上听别人带着戏谑与不屑的意味谈论过，他没有接触过对方因此不予置评，只在一边沉默地喝酒。  
老套又无聊的故事，无非就是爱情和利益的天平之间权衡，不过听那些人的说的意思，徐一宁算的上是在两者中间找到了平衡，夏之光看了一眼沙发上扔着的明显不是任豪会穿的颜色的外套，谨慎地将自己的屁股又往旁边挪了挪。  
“啊，一宁的衣服”  
从厨房里探出头来的任豪看了一眼夏之光，又看了一眼那件荧光绿的外套，“你把它放在那里就行了”

——其实任豪做饭的样子还是很吸引人的，夏之光站在厨房外想，如果不是今天这场莫名其妙地偶遇以及接下来的发展实在是诡异的超脱了他的想象，眼前的场景简直可以列入让人心动的场景了。  
身价不菲的钻石王老五在厨房里亲自做出来的土豆炒肉丝，夏之光攥着筷子盯着面前的菜心想，就算下了毒他也吃得下去，更何况它还真的挺好吃。  
而任豪则只是抱着手臂笑着看他。  
“如果小闻像你一样可爱就好了”  
很突然的，任豪就开了口，而这样的话后面往往会随之而来的家族秘辛，夏之光听见之后第一反应是想找个东西把耳朵堵住，但好在接下来任豪并没有再说什么，装修的极简单的复式楼层，餐桌上方安装的顶灯投下来死气沉沉的惨白灯光，夏之光抬起头的时候只觉得任豪几乎要融进对面的白墙里面去了。

其实他大概猜到接下来会发生什么，任豪凑过来吻他的时候夏之光想。  
他有点本能地想要转过头去，在这种场景下接吻，这让他会产生一种自己像是在偷情一样的错觉，甚至他们正靠着的梳洗台上还摆着两只显然是成对的牙刷。  
“徐少爷...”  
任豪放过他的嘴唇开始解他的衬衣纽扣的时候，夏之光终于得了喘息的空隙说，“徐少爷知道吗？”  
而任豪的反应是用带着笑意的吻亲在他脸颊上，捧着他的眼睛对视时手上的温度冻得夏之光一个哆嗦，“我和徐少爷的关系就跟你和小闻的关系一样呀”  
他像是在喊自己的恋人一样深情又温柔，“光光”，他喊，而夏之光几乎觉得自己在做噩梦。  
而且是一个无法醒过来的噩梦。

事实上一定要说的话，在床上任豪是和他之前所接触过的男人完全不一样的风格，温柔的、小心的却又是强势的，他像是在打开什么易破碎的珍宝一样把他的内裤剥了，然后用沾满了湿润又黏腻的润滑液的手指去开拓他身后的穴道。  
他被任豪按在梳洗台上一下一下顶弄的时候几乎觉得自己要死掉了，对方抓住他的腰的手实在是太大力了，明天一定会留淤青的，他小声地哀求任豪轻一点，求求你，求求你，他说。  
而任豪只是来吻他，像吻自己任性的小情人一样去吻他被汗水和泪水沾湿的侧脸。  
这让夏之光感到有些许的绝望。  
但他从中体会到的快感，绵长而又持续的快感像是汹涌的潮水涌来，直到将他完全吞噬其中，完全无法呼吸。

他听见任豪在夸他的腰肢有多么的纤细，夸他的声音动听，他还听见他自己是乖孩子。  
乖孩子吗？夏之光有点出神地想，他一点也不乖，但他没有反驳，只是沉默地顺着对方的施力让自己再一次沉入情欲的旋涡直至被吞没其中。  
再醒来的时候已经是深夜，睁开眼的时候他看见任豪坐在床头看书的身影。  
戴着眼镜捧着书在看的男人让他有一瞬间的恍惚，事情会发展成这样令他措手不及，而更重要的是对方的心思让他捉摸不透。  
“醒了？”  
夏之光看着任豪转过来的侧脸，和他打一炮倒也没有什么亏的。  
他甚至给夏之光熬了一碗粥喝。

而当夏之光从床上站起来，有些艰难的捡起衣服穿好，礼貌地同他道别过后离开时，任豪的表现又真的彬彬有礼地仿佛他真的只是好心的将自己弟弟的——或许是男友又或许不是——的合伙人请到家里吃了一顿饭然后小憩了片刻一样自然。  
坐在回家的出租车上他抽完了一包烟，司机欲言又止地从后视镜里看这个坐在后座的青年人，他看上去很疲惫，在凌晨时分沉默地吸完了一只又一只烟，双眼赤红的像是要滴血，于是司机也没有再多说什么，只是将车窗户摇了下来。

9.  
搭上任豪意味着什么夏之光原先也清楚，只是没有那么清楚，但是从接下来他的电话里多了许多久不联系的人以及谈项目的时候顺畅的程度来看，搭上任豪所给他带来的便利远远要比他想象的要多的多。  
任豪不常找他，只是偶尔——大约一周一次，会在晚上——或者是深夜，总之不会在白天，给夏之光的手机里发上那么一条言简意赅的文字，内容大多是一个房间号，或者是他那个家的地址。  
他们做爱的时候任豪通常都是安静的，他似乎也不喜欢听见床上的人发出太多的声音，有的时候夏之光用手捂住自己的嘴去把声音压回到后喉咙里，任豪也只是默默地看着，并不加以阻止。  
房间里的声音除了气流声就只有肉体相接时发出的淫靡声响。  
任豪是不是不想在床上想起那个徐家的少爷？夏之光偶尔会这样恶意的想，在任豪和徐一宁睡在一起的床上他们做爱，他的后穴流出的黏腻的液体混杂着两个人的体液将床单浸湿，有时他跪趴在床上时，被撑到床头的手甚至能摸到床的缝隙里掉落的，显然不属于任豪的一些小玩意。  
充满了背德感的，他甚至有时候会觉得有些刺激。  
但他从来不开口问，或者提及这些，他只是沉默地扮演一个尽职尽责的床伴，单方面的接受那个传说中高高在上的男人对粗暴的予以和索求。  
任豪同他之间的交流仍然很少，但有时会在一些时刻，在他们目光相交，或是沉默地靠着一起抽烟的时候，让他产生一种温情的错觉。  
当然，夏之光清醒地知晓错觉只会是错觉，永远不会也不可能成为真正的值得依赖的情感一样。

天逐渐冷下来的时候，再收到短信夏之光会有倦怠的感觉，但更多的时候他也只会从一个饭局匆匆说句抱歉然后离开，或者是从已经躺下的被窝里跳起来，然后出门拦车。  
都已经把灵魂卖给魔鬼了还在意这么一点小小的付出干什么呢，偶尔结束以后他会坐在出租车上瞪着窗户外流动的车灯陷入沉默。  
任豪说过他可以留下来过夜，但是夏之光从来没有过，他仅存的那一点点自尊心和小骄傲不允许他做这样的事情。  
翟潇闻像是突然从他的世界里消失了，夏之光稳定地在公司里上班上了大半个月，始终没有见到过他，夏之光不确定他到底是去做什么了，他们的最后一次见面也是最后一次交流算不上愉快，哪怕时到今天他的心里依然有对翟潇闻隐瞒欺骗自己的愤恨，但他们之间这么久的情分毕竟也是真的存在的。  
这样想的时候夏之光甚至快要笑起来了。  
我到底在干什么啊？他想，我怎么就这么吃着碗里想着锅里的呢？  
他躺在床上，身后的难以启齿的部位还在隐隐作痛，他掏出手机翻看聊天记录，不出所料的在置顶里没有任何一个他想要的人给他发来消息，于是他又把手机合上，然后随机就陷入了昏睡。

秘书小姐不知道最近发生了什么事，只知道那个总是满嘴跑火车、对女孩子很温柔很可爱的翟总很久没有来过公司，而夏总——夏总虽然对每个人看上去都是又有礼貌又温柔，笑起来的时候嘴角就像有两道小括弧一样帅气的夏总，最近的眉头皱的几乎可以轻易地捏出几条线来了。  
“会不会是夏总和翟总吵架了啊？”  
工作间隙休息的时候女孩子们端着咖啡杯在茶水间讨论，“上次有人说看见他们两个在底下的咖啡厅，看上去都不是很高兴地样子”  
“可我听说我们公司的两个老板是情侣啊，应该只是小情侣拌嘴闹矛盾吧？”  
“屁嘞闹矛盾闹这么久，肯定是吵架了！”  
“啊？那会不会影响我们公司啊？”  
“........”  
回归到现实话题后的女孩们有一瞬间的沉默，但很快就立刻转移了注意，将话头转到了某某新做的指甲，某某新买的包包上去了。  
想要喝水发现外面的座位上助理小姐不知所踪，只好自己端着杯子出来寻热水的夏先生在门外悄悄听了三分钟墙角，在确定话题已经彻底转移了之后才蹑手蹑脚地端着杯子走了。

站在公司门口抽烟的时候夏之光在认真地思考自己是不是真的应该主动和翟潇闻沟通一下，记忆当中的每一次争执，似乎最后都是翟潇闻的主动化解来解决，对撒娇娴熟到信手拈来的翟潇闻很懂得如何用自己的卖萌和发嗲让夏之光不再生气，或者是妥协，以至于这次不是翟潇闻来化解局面，他甚至不知道应该怎么做。  
任豪似乎有和他随口提到过翟潇闻回了本宅，“具体在干什么不知道”  
把衬衫套回到身上的男人眉宇间的是比他再成熟上一些年纪的沉淀味道，看向夏之光的眼神让他一惊，“怎么，你们不是吵架了？”  
他挑挑眉，像是无意义地随口一提，“我以为你们早就掰了”  
夏之光坐在那里冷汗像是瀑布一样从背后流下来，他当然知道对方说这些的意义何在，提点和敲打自己不要三心二意想自己不该想的东西，从他接过任豪抛来的橄榄枝之前他就早应该想到这些。  
他得到的东西已经够多的了，但他不能够贪心的想要得到所有。  
贪心不足蛇吞象，这个道理他还是懂的。  
所以他只是在任豪说完这些之后有些勉强地笑一笑，然后对他说“任总说笑了，没有开始过怎么会结束呢？”  
任豪最后离开的时候透过镜子的反射看他的那一眼颇有深意，夏之光却始终保持着脸上的笑容不变，既然戏已经开始演了那就没有演到一半喊停的道理。

但他委实没有料到会在几天之后收到请柬。  
清清楚楚明明白白地写着任豪和徐一宁的名字的一张蓝色的卡片被递到夏之光手里，彼时他才带着一身寒气进了任豪的屋子。  
“？”  
不知道说什么所以只能用眼神示意自己的迷茫与震惊，任豪其实很想告诉他大概就是这样的眼神最会激发人的兽欲，但他只是伸出手，摸了摸对方几乎能摸到结成冰的渣子的头发，像是撸一只小动物一样摸了摸，然后对他说，“一定要来啊”  
他看着夏之光的眼睛，还没有完全消化掉这句话的青年脸上带着不加以掩饰的震惊，像是第一次听说这个消息一样，“一宁挺喜欢你的”

10.  
“之光？”  
夏之光讨厌卫生间，讨厌洗手台，讨厌自己低下头看不见身后的情景所以就没办法在第一时间躲开在身后喊他名字的人。  
搭上任豪这条关系带来的便利，随之而来的他人的眼红与妒忌，夏之光不是没有猜到过，但直到这种不知道第多少次一个人在厕所里把胃里的东西干干净净地呕出来，疲惫地用洗手台的台面压住一抽一抽在痛的胃的时候，他才会有那么一点恍惚的想念翟潇闻还在身边的日子，至少是决计不会允许自己在桌子上喝成这个样子的。  
他皱着眉头转过身去，镜子里的身影看不清楚，只是高高的一个人影在喊自己的名字。  
他转过去，眼睛眯的像条线，还是晕。  
“之光你怎么了？”  
于是他甩甩头，“没事”  
  
焉栩嘉委实没有想到自己就是来打包几个菜回去吃也能捡到一个夏之光，也就大半个月没见，他却几乎要认不出来眼前的人了。  
上一次见面时他们之间的相处并不是太愉快，最后甩上车门迈步离去的身影几乎可以用绝情两个字来形容，自认为算得上是个playboy的焉少竟然难得的产生了一种自己被人玩弄了感情的郁闷感。  
翟潇闻那天过来敲他的车窗，他们本来就认识，只是不熟，但对方夹着烟从车窗外斜睨着看着自己的眼神，焉栩嘉想，可比他妈的在夏之光面前装的那幅样子要看着顺眼多了。  
“怎么”  
吐出一口烟进车里的青年说话的声音轻的像是怕惊动什么，“焉少终于吃到嘴里了？”  
焉栩嘉看他眼睛下面的青黑一片就知道他恐怕昨晚又是一夜没睡好，对夏之光他有种病态的占有欲，可又总是憋着不说，他也搞不清这人到底在想什么。  
他和夏之光到底睡过几次，他想翟潇闻想必是比自己更清楚，所以他也只是笑笑，对着他视线问闻少想怎样呢？  
翟潇闻到底想怎样谁都不知道，但很快他就知道了翟潇闻他妈想怎样。  
  
徐一宁告诉他说翟潇闻被他妈给关在家里不给出门，边说话边拿着焉栩嘉的打火机在那一开一关的玩，啪嗒啪嗒的直响。  
“怕他真为了夏之光什么都不要了”，徐小少爷把打火机在空中抛出一个银色的抛物线，“诶，你说爱情真那么重要吗？”  
焉栩嘉心说我怎么知道爱情到底重要不重要，但我要是翟潇闻他妈，我要知道自己儿子为了个男人家里那么多财产不要了，我争了十几年才争到的这个位置，我也得把他腿打断了锁家里。  
他没来由地想起翟潇闻那天在停车场里的眼神，盯着夏之光离开的时候走的那条同道的眼神，里面像是有什么东西在烧，但他看不明白。  
一支烟烧完后他问翟潇闻到底为什么不和夏之光说实话，家里有点背景好像也不算是什么难以启齿的话题。  
任谁都说温柔又帅气的青年在他面前笑得咬牙切齿地像个疯子，“你懂什么”  
翟潇闻说，“你懂什么？”  
  
他当然不懂，大概就像他也不懂徐一宁问他这个问题，到底只是真的困惑于夏之光和翟潇闻之间的关系，还是在自己问自己和任豪之间的那一纸婚约到底是出于什么。  
但他没说，他只是耸耸肩，然后告诉他，“你得去上课了”  
徐一宁被保护的太好，有时候焉栩嘉也搞不清楚任豪心里到底在想什么，徐家的小少爷对他来说到底是爱人还是什么别的他实在是看不透彻，就任豪把徐一宁保护的到今天都觉得翟潇闻他妈能和任豪他爸结婚是因为他们真的相爱，他有时候就觉得任豪真他娘的是在养个儿子，而且是溺爱式的养法。  
但眼下他自顾不暇，夏之光不知道把他认成了谁，歪歪扭扭地迈着鸭子步晃过来，就往他身上一扑，醉酒状态下的夏之光脸红的过分，被他僵直地手臂搂住不往地上滑，还要在他衣领上面蹭一蹭。  
还皱鼻子。  
  
有那么一瞬间，焉栩嘉开着车把车窗摇下来在红灯的间隙抽了两根烟，有那么一瞬间他突然理解了翟潇闻，并且对他有着深刻的嫉妒。  
坐在车后座的青年，大概是感知到了窗外的深夜的浓厚冷气，歪歪斜斜地坐着也哼哼唧唧的发出不满，他从后视镜里看他，眼睛里的神色有自己察觉不出来的温柔和喜爱。  
夏之光是他的学长，但也只是学长而已，学生时代耀眼又明亮的那颗星星不仅仅是用来照亮他的，也会照亮其他人。  
起初的时候他只是会觉得今天学长没有等我就和别人打球了有点郁闷，那我就等到下一场的时候换个人上去和他打吧，但逐渐的他发现自己好像有点没法忍受夏之光和别人在球场上运动时发生的任何肢体接触。  
“喂嘉哥，吃了火药啊？”  
同学的调侃让他像是脑袋上陡然被泼了一盆冷水，“今天怎么打球这么猛？”  
教室里没逮到人，打电话也不接，摸到球场上果然看见两个熟悉身影在晃动，赵磊站在台阶上和夏之光打个招呼，然后喊焉栩嘉说今晚去他家吃饭。  
  
那天回家的路上赵磊对自己说什么来着，嘉嘉，他看着自己的眼睛，从小玩到大的哥哥，或许是比自己更加了解自己的存在，他说，“嘉嘉，如果喜欢的话就去追，不要这么别扭”  
他还记得自己的反驳，听起来就是小孩子被撞破了喜欢之后的慌乱，“喜欢谁啊磊哥？”  
他看着赵磊的眼睛，手插在兜里的少年眼睛明亮又澄澈，站在家门口的路灯下看着自己，反问他，“你说呢？”  
那天的一顿饭他吃的飞快，吃完了就抓起书包和伯父伯母告辞，说自己先回家写作业了。  
“磊磊去送一下嘉嘉”  
伯母说这句话的时候赵磊懒洋洋地伸着懒腰说不用，今天嘉哥看我可能有点不痛快，他歪着头望向站在门口的小少年，眼睛里的调皮和狡黠怎么也藏不住，“我们嘉哥今天动了凡心了”  
  
他记得那天的风，从遥远的北方吹来的风，带着西伯利亚广袤无垠厚厚积雪的森林的气息，卷挟着从九万里高空落下的水凝结而成的雪花砸在他的脸上，他却一点都不觉得冷，他只觉得浑身上下都热的发烫。  
他的脑子里都是夏之光在球场上扭过脸去和别人说说笑笑的时候嘴角的弧度，和转过头来看见自己时一瞬间的表情的凝固，然后他带着少年人的一腔热血冲进家门。  
妈妈告诉他，“申请办下来了，我们明天走”  
  
他把夏之光从车上扛下来的时候他发出像是小狗一样哼哼唧唧的鼻音，靠在焉栩嘉肩头的鼻息滚烫的喷洒在他的脖颈上，带着酒气和一点夏之光身上的味道。  
臭美的人从小就臭美，焉栩嘉深深地吸一口气，像是要让这并不十分好闻的味道充萦自己的肺部一样，他贪婪地在要自己的鼻腔和身体记住这味道，好不忘记。  
机舱关闭的瞬间他才想起自己还没有和夏之光告别，视频电话里赵磊在结束时看上去想等自己继续说些什么，他却不知道怎么就那样嘟囔着再见然后点了那个红色的圈，于是下次电话里赵磊也不再提高三4班的那个往常同自己一块总在一起打球的学长。  
他在翟潇闻的朋友圈里看见他和夏之光的合照时，一瞬间就弹了起来，靠在他肩上看书的女友因此撞到了脑袋，但他似乎并没有什么时间空出来安慰与道歉。  
于是他们很快分手，那是他的初恋女友。  
  
任伯父的继子和他自然是一个圈子里的，焉栩嘉想，这是在玩什么把戏？  
夏之光读高三那一年家里公司破产，父亲卷款跑路，母亲一夜之间苍老许多，他能撑着把高中读完还考上大学，连焉栩嘉都觉得惊讶。法院查封他家房子时是赵磊替他寻得住处，赵磊回去后在电话里同焉栩嘉说，嘉嘉，我心里真的不好受。  
怎么能好受，焉栩嘉叼着冰淇淋勺想，怎么能够好受。  
那时距离高考还有三个月，所有人都在担心夏之光挺不过来，但他挺过来了，焉栩嘉坐在床上看赵磊传来的毕业合照，他剪短发，笑的满脸明媚。  
所以他疑惑翟潇闻怎么敢去接近夏之光。  
那个小子有一头像被电流击中一样的卷毛，刚转学来的时候总是一个人坐在教室的角落里安安静静地不说话，大家不太爱带他玩，因为谁都知道他还有个叫任豪的哥哥，大家心里本能的都有一些敌意与畏惧。  
他总觉得对方有点神经兮兮的却在人前尽力装着明朗，别人看不透，焉栩嘉坐在角落里玩他的游戏机时，从后面和翟潇闻有些阴郁的视线撞个正着，他怎么可能看不透？  
所以他实在不明白他在和夏之光玩什么隐藏身份的恋爱游戏，甚至这种迷惑的感觉超过了那种难以名说的嫉妒，难道是说了自己的家庭情况怕对方压力太大？  
但很快他就发现他们之间甚至连恋爱都算不上，炮友呢？他问靠在车门上的翟潇闻，对方捏烟的手又顿了顿，于是焉栩嘉也不再揭他伤疤。  
何必呢，他想，既然知道夏之光家里破产全是因为自家，那又何必强求，又何必为了这样一段自己都觉得没希望争取的感情和家里闹成这样。  
但这时候他把夏之光放在枕头上，感知到温暖床铺的人立刻就自动卷成了个虾米样，手里紧紧揪着枕头的一角不肯撒手，神态模样都可爱的无以复加。  
他站在床边看着床上的夏之光静静呼吸时一抽一抽的鼻翼想，他突然懂了。

11.  
夏之光从梦里醒来的一瞬间恍惚的以为自己还在做梦。  
他几乎是下意识地就从床上跳下来，先检查自己的身体，所幸没有他想象当中会有的疼痛或者酸楚，衣服倒是换了。  
睡在枕头上的青年大概是被他叮呤咣啷的动静吵醒，正费力的睁着眼睛瞧他。  
“早啊，之光”  
挺低沉沙哑的男低音，夏之光想，如果是换个身份的话他可能会因为这个声音硬上一硬或者是软上那么一软，可惜他现在已经成长了，所以他只回应了一个皮笑肉不笑的苦笑。

老实说，和焉栩嘉能够这样穿戴整齐的坐在桌子前面面对面的吃早餐，对夏之光来说也是一件有点挺难以想象的画面，毕竟他们从重逢开始为数不多的几次见面，不是在做爱，就是在准备做爱的路上。  
焉栩嘉家里倒是和他想象中的差不多，扔的到处都是的衣服裤子袜子甚至还有内裤，夏之光一边走出来的时候一边发出哇哦的赞叹声，对方倒是相当淡定，“阿姨最近没来收拾”  
十分的理直气壮。  
“你内裤也要阿姨收啊？”  
他又忍不住开始要说一些欠收拾的话，好在理智让他没下意识就拽起对方扔在沙发上的那条内裤——因为他定睛一看那好像是自己的。  
实在是有点尴尬过分。  
单身男人的家，冰箱里必备的食物自然除了方便面就是方便面，挺慷慨的拿出四种口味邀请夏之光进行挑选的时候他终于忍不住翻了个白眼，“现在是21世纪了好吗？焉少爷”  
他掏出手机，“你就不能点个外卖吗？”

门铃叮咚响起的时候夏之光正在第104次刷新微信的朋友圈，试图使自己逃避和焉栩嘉的眼神接触。  
他不知道对方为什么会把喝醉的自己扛回来，甚至也不知道为什么他要这么大发善心的替自己处理酒局上的事，他的脑子里还能够记住昨天自己在厕所喝挂了之后被焉栩嘉送到门厅坐着，端来热水问自己是否ok的样子。  
穿正常这个年纪大街上随便能找到的青年的穿着——普通的卫衣、黑色外套和运动裤的青年侧着脸交代前台的小姐看好自己的样子看上去却可靠极了，“我...没事！”  
夏之光努力想证明自己完全不用担心，却在下一刻立马又跌坐回沙发上，并且因为身体的挪动带来的胃部不适，又差点没再一次呕出来。  
“...你到底喝了多少啊？”  
饶是一直没什么表情的焉栩嘉也又走回来，“看着他别动”

前台的小姑娘板着脸像是怕他下一秒又呕出来一样的盯着他，夏之光勉强对她一笑，但想必这个笑容定然是有点吓人，不然也不至于让对方露出了像是要哭的神情。  
算了，他把自己的脑袋往软绵绵的沙发靠垫上一靠，心想，焉栩嘉看上去应该能替他搞定这些。  
然后他就陷入了黑暗之中，梦里像是有人在喊他的名字，“之光！之光！”  
他分不清那是谁，因为酒精充血的眼球不允许他看清眼前的人到底是谁，但他觉得眼熟，那个人喊自己的名字时声音里有些焦急，死不了的，他想，怕什么呢？  
他记得家里刚出事那会，父亲回来的时候身上总是带着浓重的酒气，混杂着呛人的烟味，歪歪斜斜地倒在沙发上，像一滩虚弱不堪的腐肉，散发着熏人的味道。  
他母亲这时候总把他往房间里推，“光光，快去做作业吧”  
看着他说这些话的时候母亲脸上的神色总是哀切的，“做作业吧，明天还要上学呢”  
他偶尔会听见客厅里传来的争吵，越来越浓重的酒气与越来越频繁的争执让他睡不着觉，即便睡着了也会在深夜突然惊醒，然后整夜整夜的睡不着，挂着黑眼圈去上学的时候他解释说昨天复习太晚，其实他知道书摆在面前他一个字都没有看进去。  
但他在学校里却永远都还是那个热情积极又向上的夏之光——至少面对大部分的人的时候他还是那样的。

有一天快放学的时候焉栩嘉来找他打球，抱着球站在班级门口的男孩子脸上挂着他平时无法拒绝的笑容，但那天他说什么呢？  
“你就不能找别人打球吗？”  
他记得自己开口的瞬间对方脸上的神色就暗淡下去，“...我心情不好”  
他解释说，然后抱着书撞了下对方的肩膀离开，周五的放学时间校园里到处都是并肩走着的人，夏之光在人流里穿行，偶尔有人和他打招呼，走着走着他突然想起今天早上晨会之前赵磊和他说焉栩嘉快要出国了，他想应该不会那么快吧。  
那个周末过的很混乱，两天的时间他父亲一直没回来，他安慰妈妈说不会有事的，但心里始终没有底。

周一早上开始他的眼皮就一直在跳，总觉得有什么事会发生，晚上回到家的时候看见门上贴着的封条，和坐在楼梯口头发乱糟糟的妈妈。  
后来是怎么熬过去的他好像也记得不是很清楚了，一整个高三就像被按下了加速键，他在很短的时间里迅速的成长起来，不再是那个总爱撒娇的小孩子了，老师找他谈话的时候问他最近是不是压力太大？他低下头看摊开在膝盖上的手掌心，靠近指缘的部分已经有了薄薄的茧子。  
“没有，老师”  
他抬起头看一眼老师，脸上有着他总是挂着的笑容，“高三了嘛，累点也正常”

这样的梦实在是真实的太过糟心，以至于睁开眼又看见焉栩嘉的瞬间他几乎要惊叫出声。  
对方出国走的突然，走之前一天他又似乎是单方面对焉栩嘉闹了脾气，后来境况好点之后从赵磊那里断断续续地有听说他的生活，他在那里读的高中，在念语言，谈了女朋友，又分手，学习很累，在申请金融的学校...  
这种时候夏之光就静静地听，赵磊有隐晦地提过焉栩嘉大约是对他有过好感，那时候夏之光心里憋着的一口气，直到出门才长长的叹出来。  
那时候他刚读大一，赵磊约他来吃饭之前他已经有两天没有正经的吃过饭了。  
他站在深秋的街头，恶狠狠地抽烟。路过的女孩子走远了还要回过头来看他，皱眉的帅哥看上去很有一点忧郁的性感，就是看上去委实不易接近。  
那女孩还没纠结好是否要上前搭讪，他已经很有公德心的将撵熄了的烟扔进垃圾桶里，转身快步走了。  
飘出来的一道灰痕像是他适才叹出的一口气，幸好焉栩嘉没有同他挑明，否则他拿什么同他在一起。他连活都快活不下去了。

12.  
门铃响起来的时候夏之光几乎快要饿得昏过去，焉栩嘉泡的泡面泡过了头，面条肿胀的在嘴里化开，像是一滩破碎的面粉被直接和着水含进嘴里，他吃了两口拒绝再吃，焉栩嘉接过去皱着眉盯了半晌，最终也决定放下等待外卖来拯救他的胃。  
然而打开门的时候出现的不仅仅是夏之光期待已久的美味早餐，还有他至今只在各种各样人的嘴巴里听说过的、从而在脑海里七拼八凑出来的一个不食人间烟火的小少爷形象的徐一宁。  
“嗨”  
拎着外卖袋子的小少爷笑的格外阳光明媚天真灿烂，“我在楼下看见外卖小哥就顺手帮你们拿上来啦！”  
他说这些的时候并不看焉栩嘉，而是盯着刚才还瘫坐在沙发上，此刻背却挺得笔直的夏之光，“你好呀光光！”

徐一宁同焉栩嘉之间的亲昵是肉眼可见的，至少——夏之光想，徐一宁进来的时候甚至有属于自己的拖鞋可穿。  
但眼下他对自己的兴趣似乎要更加多一些，因为从他进门开始他的眼神就不加以掩饰的放在夏之光身上。  
老实说，夏之光想，我心里十分有鬼，因此十分想走，他试图同焉栩嘉说自己可以先离开了，但对方截断了他这个念头，“之光”焉栩嘉招呼他道，“感觉吃点东西，别饿着了”  
还在冒热气的烤包子从外卖袋里一拿出来，夏之光就觉得自己已经很久很久没有正儿八经摄入点人吃的食物的胃开始咕咕叫了，因此他决定暂时忽略掉看上去在做自己的事情玩手机实际上盯着自己已经看了好一阵的徐一宁的目光，好好地把早饭先吃了再说。

“嘉嘉”  
夏之光咬下第一口包子的时候徐一宁开了口，他面对着焉栩嘉，语气里有点抱怨，“你为什么一直不回我消息啊？”  
焉栩嘉没回答，于是他又自顾自地说下去，“我问了豪哥，他说你在忙着谈恋爱”  
还没有反应过来的夏之光就这样听着他指着自己和焉栩嘉说道，“你们俩是不是在谈恋爱啊？”  
然后他成功地被咬破包子皮的那一瞬间喷出来的汤汁呛了个惊天动地。  
“抱歉抱歉”  
夏之光一边接过焉栩嘉递过来的纸巾把领口溅到的汤汁擦干净一边为自己过于大了点的反应道歉，“但我和他——额，焉栩嘉，我和焉栩嘉没有在交往”  
他低着头擦完汤汁，没有抬头的为自己眼下的单身状态进行了一番澄清，然后在抬头的时候故意忽略掉从身侧传来的几乎有实体的温度那样滚烫地灼在自己身上的那道眼神，对着徐一宁说道。  
“哦”  
小少爷若有所思的哦了一声，拖长的尾音几乎让他要跳起来，“好吧，我还以为嘉嘉追到你了呢”  
“...徐一宁”  
这次换到焉栩嘉开始坐立不安了起来，“你别乱说”

“以后有空的话一起出来玩呀”  
徐家的小少爷站在门外同他们说再见的时候脸上的笑容非常真心，像是在为自己终于和夏之光正式地认识了而感到高兴一样，“嘉嘉老提起你，所以我一直想见见你到底是什么样的来着”  
不用回头，夏之光想，他都能猜到这时候焉栩嘉的表情会有多僵硬，但他又想，自己的表情恐怕也好不到哪里去。  
接了个电话说是豪哥喊他去公司的徐一宁，站起来说那我先走了的一瞬间，庆幸和某种混杂着羞耻与愧疚的情绪在他的心底发酵，不管徐一宁对他的这种兴趣究竟是出自于善意或者是其他别的什么，但无论怎么自己好像都是不占理的那一方。  
他看着关起来的门，想起来任豪递给自己的那张喜帖。  
——写着任豪和徐一宁名字的喜帖。

焉栩嘉拍拍夏之光的肩膀的时候，没有想到他会反应这么大，几乎是在原地跳了一下，紧接着他回过头看着焉栩嘉的神色几乎让他要问你还好吗？  
他想安慰他说你不要想太多，徐一宁是真的真的只是想和你交朋友而已，但很快他又想起之前听说过的那些有关于夏之光搭上了任豪时候那些人的暧昧神色，于是那句安慰的话又憋了回去。  
他看向夏之光，夏之光也看着他，然后他意识到自己在皱眉。  
“之光，你...”

然后夏之光凑上来吻他。  
“我是不是很坏？”  
在接吻的间隙他听见他的学长这样问自己，语气里有种他不太明白的情绪，他想说不是的，你不要乱想，你很好...但夏之光跪在他的脚底，脱下了他的裤子，然后毫不犹豫地就把他的性器给含了进去。  
于是他所有想说的话都变成了一声饱含着满足与欲望的喟叹。

这是一场带着情绪的性爱，焉栩嘉想，他的理智告诉他夏之光现在的所有情绪都是不理智的，而这种不理智的情绪所支配的行为很可能带来的是对他们之后所有关系的破裂，但他的情感告诉他不要去想这些无谓的、虚无缥缈的将来的事情，享受当下的快感就行了。  
他在和夏之光的接吻中一路滚到了床上，和平地睡了一夜的床在这时候终于发出了不堪重负的嘎吱声，恢复了力气的夏之光把焉栩嘉推倒在床上的时候还是相当轻易的，不过当他拿起床头的润滑液，大张着双腿自顾自地在那做润滑的时候，就不是那么的轻松了。  
焉栩嘉想要喊停，这没必要，他想说，我并不是精虫上脑的年轻人，见了面只想和你上床，之光，但他说不出口。  
浑身上下的皮肤都像是涂上了粉色的水彩一样嫩嫩的可爱的青年，是他喜欢了很久的人，而现在他在自己的面前大张着双腿，低着头喘息着用手指在给自己做着扩张。  
夏之光骑在他的腰上，用润滑草草扩张了的后穴很好的含住了他勃发的性器，甬道的干涩很快就被动情后肠道分泌出的液体变得湿润而火热起来，这是一具成熟的、适宜做爱的躯体，当夏之光骑在他的身上自顾自地开始晃动起腰肢时，焉栩嘉想，如果自己不是定力有那么好的话，几乎在立刻就要交代了。

他抓住夏之光的手拉到自己的胸口，清晨的明媚阳光透过巨大的窗户洒进来，在地面上投射出一块一块的光斑，亮的人晃眼。  
夏之光伏在他的胸口同他交换一个绵长的吻，他能听见他的学长从喉咙里发出来像是小动物被抚摸脊背时发出的满足的呼噜声，也能听见这个房间里回想着的肉体交缠时所发出的撞击声以及伴随着的咕啾咕啾的黏黏糊糊的水声。  
他闭着眼睛将夏之光的手放在自己的胸口，“怦咚怦咚”的心跳像是天上的雷电在轰鸣。  
然后他感觉到脸颊上有什么液体落下来，像是久旱的天空终于落下了的雨，打在脸上的时候很痛。  
为什么要哭呢，焉栩嘉想，他能听见夏之光小声地啜泣，他当然知道那不是什么高兴地哭，就像他能感觉到夏之光在这场性爱中在努力让自己痛一样，但他什么也没有说，只是更加沉默地抱紧他身上的青年。  
在高潮的余韵里他们紧紧相拥，像分享彼此呼吸的连体婴一样抱紧对方，然后让呼吸与心跳都融入在一起。

“对不起啊”  
夏之光在他的耳边小声地说，“对不起啊焉栩嘉”  
有什么好说对不起的呢，焉栩嘉伸出手替夏之光拭掉聚集在他鼻尖的泪水，沉沉的滴下来的泪珠像是一颗一颗的宝石，沉甸甸的。  
“我喜欢你啊学长”  
夏之光听见那个总是笑着伸出手，邀请自己去打篮球的小少年对着自己说，“所以怎么样都是没有关系的啊”


End file.
